Days like these
by crystal97
Summary: typical weekend for Romano. As he's on his couch, he remembers the day Spain had promised to marry him when he was a kid. Romano had taken Spain's promise to heart and as Romano grew up he thought Spain might have been joking around, but what happens when the event repeats itself now that Romano grown up? ;D Rated 'M' for lemon. SPAMANO. one shot R&R. give it a chance :)


Crystal: well here's a little one shot since I kind of got bored and ran out of ideas for the other stories. I have some damn writer's block for my other two stories. So here's an idea I got from like two different mangas, it think. Whatever lol  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE IDEA BASED OFF OF THIS STORY

Days like these

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Romano was well doing what he always did. Absolutely nothing. And so he was remotely bored and couldn't find anything to. He sat on the red couch in his living room laying his head down on the arm chair and unconsciously his thoughts directed to Spain. He moved his bangs to the side making his curl bounce slightly. It was days like this were Spain had always discovered him avoiding his chores and playing covertly with the garden flowers. Romano shook his head frustrated and sat up sighing heavily trying to get those thoughts out of his head. It made him remember how Spain had playfully made a ring out of a dandelion and asked Romano to marry him.

Romano could only blush at the memory and he cursed, "Damn tomato bastard, if only you had known that I took it to heart. You stupid Spaniard". Romano still loved Saturdays since his annoying twin didn't bother and neither did any other country in exception of well Spain who came every single day. Romano's house was a mansion like home and on the outskirts of the city. It was surrounded by trees so he was able to have a largely infinite garden with bushes that people or rather himself could hide behind.

He decided that he would take the day to just sit in the grass of a small downhill of his garden few feet away from the river. As he went outside he felt the breeze pass throughout his dark brown hair. "Why the fuck am I feeling this way?" Romano asked himself as he walked towards the hill behind the bushes. He sat down and found himself facing a lot of dandelions. His eyes went wide, but became soft and nostalgic as he slowly picked one up. He remembered that day as if it had been just yesterday.

_~~Flashback 400 years ago~~(1)_

"_Stupid spagna. That bastard thinks I will clean just because I'm a servant. That damn tomato bastard", a smaller child Romano huffed angrily as he walked through the garden of Spain's manor. He looked about 10 years old wearing a pink maid dress to the knees with a white apron wrapped too tightly for comfort around his waist. Romano hated wearing it because too many nations at too many times had confused him for a girl._

_He had no choice as he had no other clothes. He fixed the bonnet on his head making sure not to touch his curl as he passed by the bushes. He also had long white socks reaching his knee that didn't cover some of his legs which also angered him along with a pair of brown low cut high heeled boots. He hated the fact that he looked so girly and Spain calling him cute wasn't making anything better and neither was the boots that were oh so obviously shoes a girl would wear. What's worse was that he had fallen for that sexy Spaniard ever since the first time he captured his land._

_Romano sighed and sat down throwing the broom he held to the side. It was this day that the dandelions were almost in full bloom. The brightest sunniest of yellows. He picked one up gently and began to put many of them together. He seemed to forget about his chores not that he ever did them and began to hum. He smiled and he unconsciously began to sing one of Spain's favorites songs. Before he knew it he had begun to sing the beautiful Spanish melody._

_Spain had always tried to teach him Spanish and he never knew that Romano had actually mastered it behind his back. He acted in front of Spain as though he had learned not one word in Spanish at all, but Romano was actually very fluent in it._

_Romana felt a presence behind him and he turned around and gasped as Spain entered in between the bushes. He was about to hide the flower wreath behind his back, but Spain took it from his hands before he could. "Romano, is this you've been doing instead of your chores", Spain chuckled. Romano blushed deeply and looked away. "So cute", Spain cooed kneeling to place the crown of dandelions on Romano's hair. Romano blinked before turning to face Spain. "I'm an expert at those too", Spain began taking one dandelion and making it into a ring before finally slipping it on Romano's finger._

"_When you grow up. We'll get married", Spain grinned brightly. Romano's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. He didn't know what to say and all he could do was stand up grab his broom, but not before cursing out Spain and stomping of. As he left though, he smiled looking down upon the ring._

~~end of flashback~~

Romano could only let the dandelion fall to the ground as he placed his hands to his face in frustration. Spain could have gotten together with Belgium. After all, she was beautiful and was definitely in love with Spain as she so many times told Romano about it when they cleaned. Of course, Spain was too oblivious to notice her hints, but eventually he would have to notice, right? Romano remembered the tune he had sung and decided to clear his mind singing it.

He had begun to make a flower wreath again out of the dandelions as he began to sing softly. **"****No sé si aun me recuerdas. Nos conocimos al tiempo, tu al mar y al cielo, quien me trajo a ti. Abrazaste mis abrazos, vigilando aquel momento aunque fuera el primero y lo guardara para mí. Si pudiera volver a nacer, te vería cada día amanecer. Sonriendo como cada vez, como aquella vez. "**, He began at first softly finishing the crown he was making.

Once he had tied the last dandelion, he let it down gently behind him. He smiled slightly and stared off into the sky. He had never felt like that before. Other Saturdays he would have just met up with Spain in his living room to chat and then he always offered to make dinner. By the time they were done that day was over, but today was completely different. He closed his eyes resting his head on his pulled up knees. He slowly drifted feeling the sensation of sleep reach his eyes. About to close them he felt the something being put a top his head. He perked up and looked to see Spain with a soft loving smile.

Romano was clearly shocked and went straight to insult him, "b-bastard, you startled me". Spain only chuckled and kneeled down. "I didn't know you knew Spanish much less than beautiful tune that I adore so much", Spain smiled moving Romano's bangs to the side. Romano only looked to the side before responding shyly, "I've known Spanish as much as I've known that song when you would sing it to me in the garden". Spain's eyes seem to brighten up even more at the words and it got Romano curious as to why.

Romano closed his eyes and sighed he was about to talk when he felt something warm press against his lips. He opened them to find Spain's lips on his. Romano couldn't believe it and gasped. Spain took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Romano seemed even more surprise before he finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Spain's neck and kissed back. A voice in his head called to him and he shoved Spain back pressing a hand to his lips. "Spain…" Romano murmured softly.

Spain neared Romano and took a dandelion in his hand. He made it a ring and placed it on Romano's finger. Romano's eyes widened. Did he remember that day? "Don't think I've forgotten our promise Romano. This day 400 years ago I promised to make you my bride", Spain smiled. Romano looked at Spain's eyes trying to see maybe a hint of joke in them, but he didn't see that at all. All they held was affection and love. Romano felt tears at his eyes before he began cry and pushed himself into the Spaniard's arms.

"Damn it, Spain. I...I...I-I love you and always have since forever", Romano cried. Spain hugged him softly, took Romano into another kiss. "Te amo, Romano. That song that I love as much was meant for you the whole time", Spain whispered. "Really?" Romano sniffed. "Of course".

"**Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo. Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo. Un día veras que este loco de poco se olvida, por muchos que pasen los años de largo en su vida. El día de la despedida de este amor de mi vida te hice una promesa, volverte a ver así….Si pudiera volver a nacer. Te vería cada día amanecer, sonriendo como cada vez. Como cada vez", **Spain finished softly. He pulled out Romano's hand and took a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a gold band with a diamond on it. "Romano, will you marry me?" Spain asked. Romano looked from the diamond to Spain and back and forth before he nodded vigorously. "Yes! I will marry you!" Romano beamed.

Spain smiled slipping the finger right above the dandelion ring. Romano smiled and kissed Spain deeply. Spain pushed Romano down on the grass and kissed him back. Romano slipped his hands in Spain's hair and moaned into the kiss.

~~in the bedroom ;)~~

Romano was stripped from his clothes as he was pushed down onto the bed softly. Spain discarded his shirt as he got on top of Romano and began to kiss up his chest. Romano gasped at each touch as he felt himself getting hard. Spain took one of his nipples into his mouth and Romano moaned. "Ahh..A-Antonio", Romano called out Spain's human name. Antonio loved the way the 't' rolled off Romano's tongue as if he was saying it in Spanish.

He continued to kiss up his chest until he reached his neck and sucked light leaving love bites as he reached the younger's lips. Spain looked up to see that piece of hair that had always called his attention twitching violently. Spain pulled it and Romano arched his back releasing a throat long moan. "Ahh~~S-Spain…d-don't touch that~ngh". Spain smirked pleased with the reactions and groped the length of the curl. Romano could only squirm at the amount of hot pleasure that spread throughout his body and then to his groin.

"S-Stop teasing", Romano tried to sound demanding, but it came out as more of a plea. Spain just couldn't let him get away with anything. He wanted t have his fun with Romano. Seeing Romano like this below him squirming and helpless was a once in a lifetime experience since he even began caring for him. Romano had always acted tough and was very short tempered, and seeing him like, that reacting to even to his light feather touches made his pant get tighter with each thought.

Spain kissed back down to Romano's stomach and stuck his tongue in his naval making the boy scream. Romano curled his toes as Spain was so close to that one place that at the moment was weeping for release. Spain smirked and instead of going to that place he went farther down to Romano's entrance. Romano only gasped and arched his back as he felt something wet and warm enter his back side. Spain swirled his tongue and hummed lightly as Romano trembled in pleasure.

Romano couldn't help, but beg. "Please…Antonio", Romano moaned. "Please what?" Spain smirked mischievously. "Fuck me already…please", Romano moaned. Spain chuckled and decided to comply to Romano's wishes. He took three fingers and put them at Romano's mouth. "Suck", he ordered. Romano did as told making sure to completely coat those digits. Antonio place one finger inside the entrance while pumping Romano's erection. A mix of pain and pleasure was felt by Romano, and he could feel the pleasure much more than the agonizing pain. Spain had the same procedure with the other two fingers not letting Romano come just yet.

He placed his own erection at Romano's entrance. Romano bucked his hips suddenly and it slightly surprised Spain who only whispered hotly, "eager much?" Spain bent down to kiss Romano on the lips as he pushed in the whole way. Romano cried out, but it was muffled by Spain's mouth. "You…can m-move", Romano assured him. Spain began to thrust slowly. He began to increase the force of his thrust wanting to find that spot that would make Romano cry out.

He quickened the pace seeming the speed had been getting quite slow and uncomfortable. Soon you could hear the hard slaps of skin on skin as Romano held tightly onto the sheets moaning. "Antonio…faster", he moaned. Spain tilted Romano's hips and thrust in deeply causing Romano to cry out in ecstasy. "Oh mio dio…Antonio! Faster..AHH harder!" Spain grinned he had found Romano's sweet spot and Romano's face was twisting into many pleasing expressions.

"Antonio…I'm gonna…come!" Romano cried out as he came over their stomachs. Antonio was at his limit as well as the tight walls off Romano's entrance tightened around his cock. He grunted and thrust a few more times before he filled Romano with his seed. He slipped out next to Romano and covered themselves with the sheets in each other's arms. "Te Amo, Lovi~" Antonio whispered planting a kiss at Romano's forehead. "Ti amo troppo", Lovino whispered back enclosing his arms around Spain. During that whole time Romano had kept the dandelion ring safe from being trashed.

He guessed he would hold it preciously as long as it lasted him. It was days like these that could make him truly happy. Now, him and Spain were together and getting married, and honestly he had to admit to himself more than to anyone else that he truly was happy. He wouldn't admit it in public. He knew himself he would never admit it in public unless it was Spain who asked him. He smiled softly when Spain had fallen soundly asleep Romano pulled out his hand to see the small ring next to his new one.

He had never expected this to ever happen and now that it did he couldn't be happier. It's days like these that you never forget even things that you think are so insignificant. Romano stared at Spain's face and slowly pressed his lips to his before lying back down and wrapping his arms around Spain and letting sleep take over. THE END

Crystal: well that's it R&R. I'm starting to notice that my one shots are like sweet nostalgic, and in the middle it's like hard core sex and then ends with a cheesy or cliché ending.  
Song: La Playa by La Oreja de Vanh Gogh  
**Translation to song which is bolded some small words of the song I changed: **I don't know if you still remember me. We met quite a while ago, you met the sea and sky, that brought me to you. You hugged my hugs, watching over that moment as if it were the first time and I was saving it for you. If I could be born again, I would watch you every day at sunrise. Smiling like all the time, like that time ago" –Lovino's part

"I'm going to write you the most beautiful song in the world. I'm going to catch our story in just a second. One day you'll see this crazy person doesn't forget no matter how many years of our life go on. The day of our good bye, from the love of my life, I made you a promise that I would see you again like this. If I could be born again, I would watch you every day at sunrise smiling just like every time. Just like every time"- Spain's part


End file.
